


Accidental

by discombobulatedetymology



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulatedetymology/pseuds/discombobulatedetymology
Summary: James throws parties every couple of months and Remus finds himself showing up for more than just the company of his friends, and it's certainly not the jello shots.





	Accidental

The first time they meet is at one of James’s parties, Remus knows him from work, just friendly enough to garner an invite. It’s some kind of housewarming and everyone is outside on the patio gathering around a blow up pool that is slowly being inflated. The swim trunks under his jeans are digging in uncomfortably but it’s the dark haired stranger that has garnered all of his attention. He’s all long limbs draped over the backs of chairs, smoke curling from his lips as he leans into the man next to him. Whoever is sitting next to him doesn’t look too terribly invested in whatever is being said and happily takes the out of a friend offering to play flip cup with him on their team. It’s an easy opportunity and Remus takes it, sitting in the now vacant spot. 

“How do you know James?” The stranger questions, their legs brushing at the close proximity. Remus can feel fire ignite where they touch, it warms him to his core.

“We work together.” Remus offers. “You?”

He smiles, it’s wolfish and takes up his whole face, perfect teeth splitting the smile. “He’s my brother.” Remus feels like prey under the gaze, he suddenly feels pinned, his fight or flight response firmly stuck on flight. He pushes the irrational response down and does his best to focus. “I’m Sirius, by the way.” 

“Remus,” He extends his hand. The touch his electric, it nearly shocks him enough to jump. Sirius’s hand is warm and soft, he’s never been so instantly attracted to someone before. 

“Like Romulus and Remus?” Sirius questions, it’s a common enough statement, he gets it all the time, but somehow it feels new coming from Sirius’s lips. 

Remus nods, “Sirius, like the star?” There’s something challenging in those grey eyes, he takes a long pull on his cigarette and flicks the ash off to the side away from them. 

“Well now that we have established that neither of us is a complete fool I suppose we can move on to less worn out topics.” The din of the people around him, cheering for flip cup victories and lamenting the losses is drowned out in the smooth silk of Sirius’s voice. “Do you play?” He gestured towards the hard plastic table that is set up in the grass. 

“Not well, but I can be convinced to play after a few drinks. You?”

“I’m the champ, but I’m giving everyone else a chance to feel good first.” He blows smoke out of his smirking mouth. “Let’s get you a few drinks and we’ll see what’s what.” Putting out the cigarette he walks towards the door that leads back into the new house, Remus follows. They talk about work and life, similar interests arise, their shared taste in music being key to the continued conversation. It takes three more beers before Remus is ready to give flip cup a go. 

Walking out into the now darkening yard he notices that the pool has been blown up and filled with water. Sirius calls out for another game of flip cup and starts filling the red plastic cups with an equal amount of beer as people gather around. Remus ends up on a team with Kingsley, Peter, Lily, Gideon, and Dorcas. The other side of the table brings him face to face with Sirius, James, Fabian, Marlene, Frank, and Alice. They’re all familiar enough from work and various friends of friends for a friendly game to be easy enough to get going.

Sirius is directly across from Remus, both having offered to start off their respective teams. Grey eyes pin him with a look over the top of his plastic cup, they lift their cups up, down, and back up to drink the contents as quickly as they can. There’s beer spilling down the corner of his mouth and he finds that he doesn’t care, as long as he can keep staring at Sirius. It’s easy enough to get the plastic cup to flip over, hanging the edge off of the table, but Sirius is faster than he is, a shit eating grin plays across his face as he pumps a fist in the air. Remus follows closely behind but it’s long enough for the other team to have the lead on them, Sirius barks out a laugh as they win. 

“Better luck next time.” 

Peter is at Remus’s side as soon as the game is done suggesting that they head out, he wraps up his goodbyes quickly. But he hesitates before saying goodbye to Sirius, “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“I’m always here.” He gives him a nod and melts back into the growing crowd of people. Remus goes home regretting more than just not getting into the pool. 

-

It’s another few months before James throws another party, this time it’s his birthday, Remus is more excited than he’d like to admit. He’s there for an hour or two making idle small talk with the people around him and sipping slowly on a beer before Sirius shows up. He makes a show of his entrance, his arms full of trays of jello shots as he makes his way into the kitchen to store them. Remus is sat on the couch adamantly trying not to stare at him, ignoring that he’s the only reason he’d convinced himself to go out to this. 

Sirius says his hellos and spends quite a bit of time out on the patio with Marlene before he comes back in a huff. Flopping down onto the thick black leather couch beside Remus he smiles, the look of irritation melting off of his face when he sees Remus. “Hello again.” Something mischievous flashes across his face. “Jello shot?” He offers pulling the small plastic cup to Remus with a flat palm. 

“What flavor is it?” 

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.” 

“What’s your favorite?” 

“Raspberry.” 

“Then is raspberry.” 

“Sirius, this cup is full of orange jello.” Remus fixes him with an incredulous look. 

“It’s a new flavor?” He tries. 

“Oh whatever.” Relenting he circles a finger around the rim, separating the jello from the edge of the cup and sucking the excess off of his finger. 

“That’s the spirit.” Sirius smiles, his eyes lingering on Remus’s mouth and the way that he licks his finger clean. They cheers and suck down their respective jello shots, Remus pulls a face and hands the now empty cup back to him. 

“That was awful.” 

Sirius shrugged and passed the empty cups to Peter asking him to toss them out. “I’m an excellent jello shot maker, excuse you.” 

Remus scoffs, “Worst jello shot I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m deeply offended by these words, you’ve cut me to the quick.” He feigns mock offense and then that smirk is back on his face. “Remus, I don’t think I’ve seen you dance before.” 

“Because I don’t dance.” 

“Is this like flip cup? I can get you some more to drink.”

“This is not like that. I really truly do not dance.”

“Hmmmmm. I don’t believe that but I’ll leave it for now. How has life been since I’ve seen you?” 

They sit on the couch talking about what has transpired in their respective lives since the last time they had seen one another. Remus had gotten a promotion at work and Sirius had a falling out with his current girlfriend and was house hunting to find a place of his own. The word stabs it’s way into Remus’s chest like ice,  _ “girlfriend” _ , it stays firmly in place for the rest of their conversation. 

It’s short this time as Marlene pulls him away and down a dark hall towards the back of James’s place, it’s the last time he sees him for the night. Lily comments that Remus seems a bit down and decides they should play ring of fire to get his spirits up. He goes along with it until it seems like an appropriately late time to take his leave.

-

Remus would love to say that he doesn’t spend the next week moping around because of Sirius being straight, but that would be a lie and his mother always taught him to tell the truth. Everyone in the office seems to take notice, James teases him by throwing crumpled balls of paper over their shared cubicle wall. They take a break together to get coffee, “So, did you enjoy the party? I saw you and Sirius talking for quite a while. It takes a lot to hold his attention.” 

He wants to believe that that means something, but he’s straight, and James could just be saying that to try and make him feel better about life. “It was good,” He hums into the coffee mug he’s holding. 

“But?” James prods leaning against the small counter that serves as their break room. 

Remus shrugs, “The jello shots were terrible.” It’s the best attempt at covering up his real issue. 

James bursts into a barking laugh, it sounds similar to Sirius’s laugh, he wondered if they were really related as he studies James’s face. “Don’t let Sirius hear you say that it's his favorite way to contribute to a party. But you’re right, he’s shit at it.” 

Pretending that his mood doesn’t pick up at the mention of the name Remus smiles into his cup, “I’ll make some for the next time, show him how it’s really done.” 

“I would love to see that go down.” James smiled and glanced at his watch, “I’ve got to head back, but I’ll let you know when the next one is so that you can do that.” 

He leaves Remus with the last of his coffee and a small smile on his face, mind running back to Sirius’s stupid smile as he convinced him to take that terribley strong shot. 

-

“We’re having a guitar hero party at mine at the end of the week. This merger is killing everyone and I figured it would be a good way to unwind. Did you still want to make some jello shots?” James is leaning on the edge of his cubicle, typically curly hair extra unruly, like he’d been running his hands through it too much. 

“Yeah I can do that.” 

“Good,” James turned to leave before turning back around to face him again, “Sirius is coming, he’d never miss a chance to show everyone up at guitar hero.” 

Then he leaves for good, Remus makes a note on the corner of his notepad reminding himself to pick up supplies for the jello shots after work. They’re easy enough to make and it doesn’t take Remus long to stir them all together before pouring them into their neat little plastic containers. He smiles at them as he slides them into the fridge to chill, the thought of grey eyes and long fingers occupying his mind for the rest of the week. 

-

Sirius shows up dressed like a rockstar, all tight jeans and leather jacket clad. He’s louder than Remus has seen him be in the past, like he’s compensating for something. Remus notices Marlene leave the room every time Sirius walks into it, he wonders for a moment if they have some kind of history. “Jamesie told me that you have made jello shots in an attempt at one upping me.” 

The way that Sirius crashes down onto the couch presses them together, everyone else already set up with their guitars and trying to get a good view of the large TV. “I did do that. They’re in the fridge, help yourself.” Remus tries to be nonchalant but he’s not sure if he pulls it off. 

“Come with me?” Everyone in James’s living room had started singing to the familiar songs of their youth making it a bit hard to hear. Sirius stands and offers Remus his hand, pulling him to his feet and into the kitchen. 

It quieter here, and it’s just the two of them, Remus decides it’s his favorite part of James’s house. Sirius bends into the fridge and pulls out two jello shots, passing one to Remus without looking back at him. “Wait, are some of these, pudding?” 

“Yeah, my speciality. The chocolate ones are really good.” Remus smiled as Sirius pulled one out with a look of awe on his face. 

He takes the jello shot easily, tonguing the sticky substance out of it’s plastic cup, Remus tries not to stare but he can’t help it. Sirius’s long stretch of neck is exposed and Remus’s mind fills with the thought of biting down on it, leaving a purple bruise, kissing the sore spot days later. It’s the sound of Sirius moaning that drew him out of his head as he stared in disbelief. “Holy fuck. That’s so good.” 

Tossing the now empty plastic cup into the trash he smiles, “How did you do that? What’s your secret?”

Remus just leans against the kitchen counter, “If I told you then it wouldn’t be a secret anymore.” He motioned with his hand for Sirius to go on, “Try the pudding one.” 

More than happy to oblige Sirius easily swallows the pudding shot in one gulp, Remus’s mind wanders to thoughts that make his dick twitch in his pants. He’s straight, the rational side of his brain provides. “Ohmygod.” Sirius moans again, “I’m in love with these. What happens if I eat the whole tray?” 

Remus laughs, “I have no idea, you’ll just be really really drunk I imagine.” 

“That wouldn’t be so bad.” He mumbled pulling a few more out of the fridge. Sirius sits on the counter, legs dangling, finally tall enough to look Remus in the eyes without having to look up. “I’ve had a shit week, James says you’ve been getting shit on at work?”

“Yeah, this merger is killing us, we are all on edge, hence,” He gestured towards the living room where people were loudly playing guitar hero and scream shouting lyrics. 

“Did you want to get back to that?” Sirius offered, digging into his fourth pudding shot. 

Remus shook his head, “I’ll have to make more of those next time. What’s happening on your end? Still having trouble with the same girl?”

It was Sirius’s turn to shake his head, “Nah, I’ve been talking to this one guy but he’s honestly such a flake, I just can’t stand it. Like maybe when I was younger that would have been okay but I’m becoming an old man and I hate it.” 

_Guy?_ His brain is suddenly running wild, like a wolf running through a forest chasing down a rabbit. That means that he did have a shot after all, “I get that. I haven’t bothered with dating lately since things at work have been so crazy.” 

“I tried to ask James which team you play for but he said you’re fairly tight lipped at work so he couldn’t get an answer out of you.” Remus remembers a recent conversation where James was talking about sports in a really roundabout way that he wasn’t understanding. He made a mental note to kick James the next time he saw him. 

“I hate this sports analogy but I play for your team.” Remus smiled fixing Sirius with a meaningful look, at least he hopes that it’s meaningful. 

If it is Sirius seems to ignore it, “Cool cool. Let’s go play some guitar hero and unwind, yeah?” The two of them fold back into the crowd and sit on the couch together to wait their turn. Sirius makes the biggest show of it, one foot on the couch despite James’s protests, large windmill arm swings and some light headbanging thrown in for good measure. The whole performance is dedicated to Remus, loudly enough to make him blush. 

Remus laughs more than he remembers in recent memory, it’s a perfect pick me up for the terrible week that they’re having at work. James offers to let him crash on his couch as payment for the jello and pudding shots but he ignores him and drives home with his windows down and his music up. His mind is reeling with images of Sirius playing the plastic guitar and dancing around James’s living room. 

-

James throws a summer barbecue to introduce his new fiance, she’s not really new but he’s extra when it comes to love and no one can stop him. The blow up pool is back out in the yard, filled to the brim with water that’s far too cold for the warming temperature of the weather. Remus is trying to appear casual as he lounges in the pool with a beer, pretending that he’s not waiting to see Sirius again. Dorcas and Marlene are next to him splashing and laughing, it’s the first time he’s seen Marlene smile, it’s heartwarming. 

It takes Sirius a while to arrive, fashionably late as ever, but it’s always like the sun has walked into a room when he does show up. He’s already not wearing a shirt, dressed in his swim trunks with a case of beers tucked under his arm. “James! Lily! Congratulations!” He shouts, setting the case of beer down as he greets them. Saying his hellos to parents, co-workers, and their usual gang of party goers, and finally he makes it to Remus. 

“Need some company?” Sirius asks with a smile, Remus hadn’t even noticed Dorcas and Marlene leaving, his mind preoccupied with Sirius. 

“Company never hurts.” He gestured to the pool. 

Sirius lowers himself into the cold water and opens a beer of his own. “So what’s new?”   


Remus shrugs, water rippling away from his body as he tries to ignore how close Sirius choose to sit in the empty pool. “Nothing much. I’ve been reading a lot since work slowed down. I have a lot more free time.” 

“Very good. What are you reading?” Sirius has that impish look on his face, he’s watching Remus’s mouth as a takes a swig of the beer. Remus can feel his cheeks heat and he knows it’s not from the summery weather, he looks away, eyes finding James and Lily wrapped around one another on the patio couch. 

“A fantasy novel that comes highly recommended by everyone who knows me. It’s decent so far, I’m just waiting for the good part.” 

Sirius hummed in agreement, running a hand through his loose hair he glanced back over at Remus, “You know, I feel like we’ve been doing this,” He passes a hand between them, “Long enough to at least have a way to contact each other without James as a go between.” 

“Are you asking for my number?” The words feel foriegn in his mouth, it’s been a while since he’s dated, let alone given out his phone number. 

“Or your instagram or facebook, whatever the kids are using these days to get a hold of one another.” He drinks deeply from his beer and smiles like it’s a casual conversation. 

Remus raises a questioning eyebrow, “I feel like you’re just trying to steal my pudding shot recipe.” 

There’s a barking laugh from Sirius, “I don’t think I saw any in the fridge, what a tease Remus.” Grey eyes pin him with a look that quickens his pulse, beating quickly, he can feel it in the vein in his neck.

“Next time, scouts honor.” He promised. The two of them got out of the pool and toweled off long enough to find their phones and exchange contact information. Remus isn’t sure what he’ll do with the new information but somehow he really feels like Sirius will take the lead when it comes to that. The sky darkens as the sun goes down, there are too many margaritas and sparklers, everyone looks happy in the glow. Remus smiles at Sirius unable to discern the look on his face as he lights Remus’s sparkler with his own and blows cigarette smoke off to the side. 

-

Sirius is the first to text, it takes a week or two before they really get to talking, but suddenly his nights are filled with compulsively checking his phone and hoping to see a text from the other man. They stay up late on nights when Remus doesn’t have to work in the morning, talking till the sun comes up. Remus learns about Sirius’s family situation, learning that James’s family adopted him at the young age of 11 after he ran away from home. He learns that Sirius doesn’t have to work after inheriting a large sum of money from an uncle that passed. And in turn he shares his own details, about his father passing in a targeted accident, he’d been a police officer who had pissed off the wrong people. He talks about it just being him and his mom for too long. 

And eventually the conversations steer towards old flames and passed relationships that they’ve had. It’s discussions about preferences, things they like in bed and things they don't. There are more than a few nights that end with Remus having to rub one out to the thought of things that Sirius has said to him in that rough smokey voice of his. It’s an easy dynamic that they’ve built between the two of them. But there are no talks of plans to see each other outside of James’s parties. 

It’s frustrating but Remus doesn’t push it, he doesn’t want to ruin what they do have with hopes of something more. 

-

They’ve been talking for so long that the pair of them arriving at the same time to James’s party doesn’t go unnoticed. Peter teases him about it, “You and your new boyfriend are showing up as a couple now?” He’s all wiggling eyebrows and giggles. Remus hates it, but he doesn’t hate the way Sirius has an arm around his waist like they were tailor made to fit into one another. 

“Don’t be jealous Peter, I’m sure some nice girl will take pity on you soon enough.” 

Remus playfully slaps Sirius, “Be nice.” They sound like an old married couple. 

Sirius presses his lips to the space under Remus’s ear as he whispers, “I want to dance with you.” 

He shakes his head, “I told you I don’t dance.” 

“Mhmm, but look at them all, doesn’t that look like fun.” The hot breath on his neck makes him shiver. He looks out at their friends, all dancing on the screened in patio, they did all look like they were having fun. 

Remus pulls away, “I need a significantly higher number of drinks before that is going to happen.” 

“Let’s get to it then.” Sirius smiles leading him into the kitchen to fix them some drinks. As it turns out it only takes Remus 3 drinks to have enough liquid confidence to be persuaded into dancing. They find their way out onto the patio, the loud music blaring from someone’s speaker is almost over bearing, but Remus can at least feel the beat in his chest. 

The warmth from the end of the summer clings to them as Sirius sets hands on his hips and pulls him close. He’s vaguely sweaty and a little drunk when Sirius starts to move his hips to the beat, meeting Remus’s hips with his own. Remus can’t help the smile that blooms on his face as Sirius laughs. They dance together for too many songs, his legs hurt when they finally find an open spot on the patio furniture to be able to sit next to one another.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Sirius smiled, his hand on Remus’s knee. Remus wants to kiss him but there are too many people around, he can’t bring himself to. So he settles for staring, drinking in every detail he can manage as he watches Sirius interact with other people around them. James flops into Sirius’s lap and pouts in Remus’s direction. 

“Are you going to steal my Sirius away from me Rem?” He can hear James slur his words but it only makes him laugh.

Sirius smacks James on the back of the head, “Shut up James.” He hissed. 

“You’re marrying Lily. I’m sure you’ll be quite alright.” Remus give James’s hand a soft pat. He pretends to cry dramatically into Sirius’s neck. The whole thing is ridiculous but it’s endearing in its own way. The three of them spend the rest of the party hanging out on the couch, he listens to James tell embarrassing stories about Sirius, and Sirius returns the favor in spades. Remus misses Sirius’s hands on him as he cradles James in his lap, but it feels so natural for them to spend time like this.

Sirius walks Remus to his car at the end of the night, his hand on the small of Remus’s back. “I want you.” He whispers pressing into Remus and backing him up against the car.

“Same.” Is all he can manage before Sirius’s lips are on his. Remus feels like his body is on fire from the contact, burning up from the inside out. The drunken sloppy kiss doesn’t last long as they hear someone shout from James’s doorway and a round of applause rings out from the house. Remus tucks his face down, trying to hide his burning cheeks. 

Sirius just flips them the bird and kisses him deeply. 

-

The next time he sees Sirius it’s at an engagement party the following weekend, it’s a little different from James’s typical house parties, they rented out a venue and invited far too many people. It felt like every single person that James and Lily knew was crammed into the ballroom of a local hotel to celebrate. Sirius catches his eye from across the dance floor, he raises his glass in a silent greeting. Remus returns the gesture. 

It feels like hours go by before Sirius finally makes his way over to Remus’s table, he’d been having a political discussion with Kingsley over a few drinks, the two hit it off more than they had at any of James’s other parties. “Am I interrupting?” Sirius asked setting a hand on Remus’s shoulder has he stood behind him. 

Remus smirked up at him, “I mean we were talking about something, but I doubt that you’d be interested.” It isn’t a dig, he just knows from talking to Sirius for months that he didn’t like political discussions because of how closely involved his family is. 

Kingsly snorted into his cup, assuming it was an insult. “Sirius, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about politics.” He offers, trying to involve him in their talk. 

“And you won’t hear it now.” He tips his head away from the table, suggesting that Remus abandon this conversation and join him instead. “We should pay our respects to the happy couple.” 

“I suppose that is the proper thing to do, since James is footing the bill for the open bar.” Remus offers a smile in apology to Kingsley as he stands and follows Sirius away from the table. Sirius leads them down a hallway he hadn’t noticed before, “I don’t believe that James and Lily are back here.” 

Sirius rounded on him, pressing him against the wall of the secluded hallway, “I just needed to get you away from Kingsley.” He murmured stepping into Remus’s personal space, he’s as close as he can be without actually touching him. 

“And why is that?” Remus smirked, green eyes locking on grey as they stare at one another. He knows all of the things that Sirius likes, he knows about his family, they know they have chemistry but there is still hesitation. 

“I think you know why.” Sirius smirks back, closing the distance between them, he presses his body against Remus’s from tip to toe, no air passing between them. And then he tilts his head up, just enough for Remus to meet him in the middle, lips slotting together effortlessly. There’s a low growl from somewhere deep in Sirius as he presses impossibly close to Remus, fully taking control of the situation, and Remus lets him. 

There’s a tongue against his for the first time in a long time and it lights something in him on fire. All of their late nights and borderline phone sex conversations have culminated in this moment and it’s the best outcome he could have hoped for. His hand slides up to the back of Sirius’s neck and pulls him in to deepen the kiss, he’s greedy for it. Sirius’s hands are frantically untucking Remus’s nice shirt from his slacks, fingers failing him as he tries to undo the belt that’s keeping him from what he really wants. “Fuck.” He hisses as Remus bites down on his neck, sucking a soft purple bruise into the skin. 

The sound goes straight to Remus’s crotch, Sirius settles for pawing at him through the front of his pants. His mouth is back on Remus’s, hot and all encompassing, he can’t focus on anything else. If someone else were to walk into this hallway he’s not sure if he could stop himself from kissing the life out of Sirius. It feels like if he stops that his heart will burst, it’s swollen and full in his chest. There’s pressure building in his lower abdomen and he grabs Sirius’s hands away from his crotch. “Don’t ruin my pants.” 

Sirius looks up at him, pupils blown, grey eyes swimming in lust, his perfect mouth forms one simple request. “Bathroom?” 

Remus gives him a curt nod before tucking his shirt back in and straightening himself, Sirius threads their fingers together and pulls him through the hotel till they can find the men’s room. The second the stall is locked behind them Sirius is on him again, mouth on his, hands fumbling with Remus’s belt again. Remus huffs a laugh and reaches down to help Sirius out, he’ll admit that it’s a weird belt buckle that slides open. Sirius’s hand wraps around him, and he groans, the air suddenly fills with pants and huffs and Remus swears he sees stars behind his eyelids. 

And then Sirius has pulled away, his wet mouth coming off of Remus’s neck with a slick popping sound, he raises an eyebrow. Sirius responds by shoving Remus’s pants down around his thighs and then dropping to his knees. Those grey yes fix him with a heady look as he balances himself on his heels, he licks his lips and then leans forward taking Remus all the way to the base. “Oh my god.” Remus raises his hand to his mouth and bites down on his knuckle to keep from moaning too loudly. 

Sirius bobs back and forth building up a steady rhythm, his hand accompanying his slick wet mouth. This was not the way that Remus had envisioned the night going but he wasn’t complaining either. Between the mix of alcohol and the number of times he’d envisioned this scenario it didn’t take long to get him off. “Sirius,” He tried to warn the overzealous man in front of him but he wouldn’t be stopped. Remus’s hand found the back of his head as he came, holding him still as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. 

When he opened his eyes again he found Sirius wiping his mouth with the back of one of his hands while the other jerked him off. He didn’t know when Sirius had undone his own pants but the glint of metal directly under the head caught him off guard, his breath hitched in the back of his throat. Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, quickly replacing Sirius’s hand with his own, bumping the warm metal bar on every up stroke. Sirius leaned into him, panting heavily. He bit down on Remus’s exposed collar bone as he came, a cry from the back of his throat still making it out into the bathroom. Sirius stilled against him, just their heavy breathing left to make a sound. 

They basked in the afterglow for a few moments before cleaning up as best as they could, Remus had done his best to try and keep Sirius from coming on himself but there was only so much he could do. He locks eyes with Sirius in the small bathroom mirror, something passes between them, neither of them are sure where to go from here. 

“I-,”

“We,” They both start talking at the same time. Sirius laughs, the situation feels much lighter all the sudden and he’s eternally grateful. 

“I was going to say that we should really stop meeting like this.” Sirius smiles, it touches his eyes in a way that Remus has never quite seen before. He dries his hands and turns around leaning on the sink so he can face Remus. 

Remus steps up to him, setting his hands on the counter around Sirius and leaning into him. “And how would you like us to meet?” He asks, his mouth ghosting over the new hickey that he’d sucked on to Sirius’s pale neck. 

“Intentionally, without James, preferably somewhere with a bed, and food.” Sirius rambles out, distracted by Remus’s lips brushing so softly against that tender spot on his neck. 

Remus chuckles against the soft skin, “I think we could arrange that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just need a break from a long fic you're writing to write a quick one shot?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you need me I can be found at discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com


End file.
